¿Qué pensaría?
by white n' teal
Summary: El objetivo era sentirse juntas estado separadas, bloquear la necesidad de presencia. En estas ocasiones los pantalones no fueron suficientes, siempre late la duda del "¿qué se le pasaría por la cabeza?" o "¿qué haría ella en mi lugar?". / Serie de drabbles de 1000 palabras.


**Disclaimer: todos estos personajes y el contexto correspondiente son propiedad de la autora Ann Bashares, yo sólo imagino nuevas historias o reflexiones para cada uno de ellos. **

**Cada drabble estará compuesto por 1000 palabras justas, restando títulos y notas de autor. Las chicas se irán rotando, siempre irá después la que sea nombrada en la pregunta final de cada capítulo. El título enseñará el nombre de la narradora y el libro en el que se ambienta el respectivo drabble.**

* * *

**Lena ~ Libro Cuatro**

* * *

Leo no vino hoy, y aun cuando debiera ser un día común y corriente, no lo siento así.

¿Está mal que extrañe esos ojos que sin observarme me dejaban helada? Supongo que las clases con cuerpos al desnudo te fatigan la vista un poco. La chica que va a actuar de modelo es nueva, no se había aparecido por aquí nunca antes. Es rubia, con rizos muy marcados y unos labios finos. El chico que se posa a mi lado luego de buscar lugar en toda la sala no es Leo. A él sí lo he divisado, siempre tiene cara de concentrado.

¿Se habrá paseado por toda la sala porque no quería sentarse a mi lado? Es una posibilidad. Ya veo que han corrido rumores ahora de que soy excéntrica al hacer mi arte, y el que se acerque se contagiará con mi opulencia a la hora de los trazos. Admito que de vez en cuando me vuelo, pero intento arraigarme lo más posible a la realidad.

Miro a todos los rincones al no encontrarme con los ojos de Leo al otro lado, concentrado y difuso en la escena que debe interpretar mediante el carboncillo.

¿Será extraño que me sienta perdida, sin mucho rumbo? Y ahora tendré que cambiar las proporciones de la musculatura de la chica. Ya me había acostumbrado a Abigail. Y ahora sin Leo o la modelo acordada por mis memorias, esta clase sale por completo del libreto. Los otros tienen una capacidad de concentración impresionante. En clases siempre me distraía, uno de los requisitos aquí era dejar eso atrás. Ni las moscas vagabundas ni los pies ansiosos de mis compañeros de clase debieran tenerme a cuestas de una crisis nerviosa, cuando sé que el tiempo es crucial. Pueden decir que el arte no conlleva un tiempo estipulado, que ese principio resultaría una completa aberración. Pero los artistas renombrados no cuentan con una hora y quince para dar boceto a un ser de carne y hueso que te entrega en bandeja todo su esplendor anatómico.

Si sólo Leo estuviera aquí… o Abigail.

"Vamos Lena, eres patética", me digo mientras anoto en mi frente imaginariamente la palabra PATÉTICA, con un par de adjetivos implícitos. ¿Estoy preocupándome por un chico cuando tengo a mi merced toda una obra maestra esperando ser facturada? Lo esperaría de Bi –con el más sincero pésame, es una de sus falencias- pero no de mí. Conseguí una beca, y tres semanas me han acostumbrado. Soy un tiburón.

Reemplazo el término anterior por las letras de TIBURÓN en rojo vivo. Parezco de esas manifestantes naturalistas, como Tibby. Ella estaría encantada de pintarme el cuerpo repleto de expresiones para denigrar al mundo actual aún más. Muchas veces me he imaginado los cuadros que pintaría. Pero por supuesto, siempre añade luego de cada insinuación un "no gracias Lenny, tú eres la plástica en el grupo, yo cambiaré el mundo de otra forma". Predecible, pero no por eso poco preocupante.

- Lettie, ¿ya estás lista?

La vos de la maestra me saca del ensimismamiento, mientras la modelo también se desencoge de su posición en la silla de descanso. La chica se quita la bata de felpa rosa para dejar al descubierto un busto poco prominente pero marcado con debida redondez y piernas tonificadas desde muslos hasta los mismos talones. Me siento extraña analizando a una chica que en el peor caso tendrá la misma complexión que yo –no suelen sobrarles kilos-, pero con Abigail ya me sentí extraña la primera clase. Supongo que es cosa de costumbre.

Olvidándome de Leo o de cualquier radioactividad a kilómetros de distancia, tomo el delgado lápiz y comienzo a describir las curvas de la chica, quien adopta una posición no tan compleja, pero casi toda su espalda se encuentra frente a mí, olvidando todo lo que haya delante.

El roce de los carboncillos con los lienzos u hojas comunes y corrientes se convierte en la melodía de mi laborioso pasar. Muchas veces he escuchado acerca de artistas que simplemente se dejar llevar por el momento, por la instancia, por el amor que le tienen a lo que hacen, pero no es simplemente eso. Es una intrincada mezcla de sensaciones que abarca tanto esas como muchas más, sólo que no puedo hallarles una denominación cuando hago esto.

Pero también es mucha concentración. De no echarle vistazos a las creaciones de los individuos a tu alrededor, boceteando prácticamente lo mismo que tú. Es difícil no comparar con quien está delante de ti cuando sabes que existe una persona atrás que también podría estar juzgando tu trabajo.

Sé que ni debería paspárseme por la cabeza, pero no puedo evitarlo, no ahora.

No cumplo con un requisito principal del artista: que te importe un bledo lo que piensen de ti. Es al menos ese el estereotipo, no lo he conversado con nadie, pero se encuentra entre líneas cuando evocas en tu mente la mentalidad de creativo, del autor, del artista nato.

Muchas veces me lo he preguntado. ¿Qué es un artista nato? ¿Se forma o se nace con la chispita que te convierte en el personaje?

Eso se me pasa por la mente mientras deslizo la línea por el cabello de Lettie, intentando impregnar el dibujo de esa gracia con la que caen los rizos. Aún no consigo despojarme del inevitable pudor. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, pero todas esas ideas prohibidas siempre me cruzan la mente en los momentos más inoportunos. Preferentemente durante la hora-quince que me dan para poner a prueba mi "talento".

Desde pequeña me lo reiteraron. Quizá lo recuerdo pues pertenecía al encarnecido porcentaje de la clase que no se pasaba de la línea al colorear, pero los elogios cobraron más fuerza mientras más me perfeccionaba en la fiel fotocopia de la realidad en un papel. Lo que más me cuesta es lanzar líneas arbitrarias por allí y por allá. Algo que debo perfeccionar sin duda.

¿Eso me convierte en una artista de cartón?

_¿Qué pensaría Carmen?_


End file.
